


[Fanart] Good Old-Fashioned Loverboy

by doodeline



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dinner Date, Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: "Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely / I will pay the bill, you taste the wine / Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely / Just take me back to yours, that will be fine!"





	[Fanart] Good Old-Fashioned Loverboy




End file.
